


Of All the Gin Joints...

by Miss Midas (Melancholy_Incarnate)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Casablanca References, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Miss%20Midas
Summary: You didn't know re-watching an old movie with your best friend in the RFA had the potential to make you cry, but it did. And you didn't know you were in love, either, but life's full of surprises, isn't it.





	Of All the Gin Joints...

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely the softest fluff i could write. that boy deserves love.
> 
> i'm sad and had to write something very soft

707 hid a smile when he saw her perched on his couch. She grinned excitedly and patted the couch cushions next to her, scooting over to make room. He obliged. He kind of owed it to her. After the incident when she'd nearly been kidnapped, _______ had been living in his little bunker. Because it had kinda sorta been his fault, when she'd asked him to watch one movie with her, Luciel had been unable to refuse. And besides, he'd heard Casablanca was a good movie. So he sat next to her and hit play.

The internet had been right. Casablanca was a wonderful movie and Seven was immediately drawn into the story. 

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine," said Rick. 707 was so caught up in the movie that he almost missed it. A quiet sniffle. There it was again. 

Concerned, he paused the TV and turned to see _______ with her face turned away from him, shaking ever so slightly. She was _crying,_ he realized with a start. 

"_______? Are you okay?"

Instead of responding, she turned farther away. Now he was really worried.

"_______, what's wrong?"

When she only gave a tiny, choked sob, Luciel reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her back to face him. 

"Do you need a hug?" he asked with a smile. He was only halfway joking. She cried harder. 

"It's just- it's so sad- and I..." she sobbed again and stopped talking.

Giving in at last, he pulled her into a warm embrace. She clutched at his shoulders and buried her face in his chest. Soon his shirt was wet with tears.

"Oh, don't cry! Don't cry... Shh shh..."

She was so upset and he didn't know what he could do to help. It broke his heart. Shattered it into little pieces. Trying to jostle her as little as possible, Seven moved so he was half lying on the couch, _______ a warm weight against him. He stroked her hair and murmured comforting words to her until the flow of tears slowed and finally stopped. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and she snuggled closer to his warm chest, like a soft little heat-seeking missile.

When her breathing had steadied and he thought she was asleep, he moved to get up and take her to bed. He stilled when she said his name.

"Saeyoung?"

"Yeah?" he asked, heart caught in his throat.

"Hold me? Just for a little while longer?" 

Her voice was so soft that he could barely hear her whispered words, but his heart broke again when he understood them.

"Alright," he conceded, settling into the cushions and pulling her close.

With her face against the crook of his neck, _______ reached her hands up to his shock of red, red hair and combed her fingers through it. It was such a small, sweet gesture and he melted in her hands. He'd never felt more loved. It was wonderful. Soon he was lulled to sleep, dreaming of soft hands and soft words.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ask nicely, i might write a more adult chapter ;)


End file.
